particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Viceroyalty of Egelion
The Federal Republic of Egelion (Spainsh: República Federal de Egelion, Hungarian: Németországi Szövetségi Köztársaság Egelion, Caillean: Sambandslýðveldið Egelion, commonly knows as just Egelion) is a nation located on the continent of Keris. It is bordered to the west by Republica Nou Endralon. Apart from this land border, Egelion is surrounded by the Anatonese Ocean and the Ocean of Freezing Cold Blue Wet Stuff. The Republic of Egelion is a unitary presidential republic comprising five provinces - Amateria, Caille, Dul Kinea, Eder Gira and Ghadrash. View the original Constitution of Egelion and ammendments to the Constitution of Egelion Current cabinet. Politics Republic of Egelion is a unicameral legistlature, consisting of the Senate and separate judiciary, and an executive branch composed of a Cabinet , headed by The President of the Republic of Egelion . The President is elected, along with the Senate, by popular vote. Senate of Egelion Presidency The President is popularly elected during the Egelian general elections, currently held every three years in the month of February. The President acts as the Head of State and is largely a cerimonial position. The only true power of the president it the ability to introduce treaties to the legislature. The Presidency has been a stablizing force in the recent history of Egelion. Presidents tended to be long serving, often not reflecting the turmoil caused by shifting factions in the Senate. For recent presidential history see article Presidents of the 8th Republic of Egelion Cabinet See Article Egelian Cabinet Ministries. For cabinet history, see Article Cabinet History of Egelion (in order of seniority) * Prime Minister * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Internal Affairs * Finance Ministry * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Transportation * Egelian Health Ministry * Egelian Academy of Science and Technology (Ministry-level position) * Ministry of Agriculture * Interior Ministry (Environment & Tourism) * Labor Ministry Political Parties Political Parties of Egelion History The Unification of Amateria (1000-1290) The unification of the central province of Egelion is related in the Romance of the Five Kingdoms. Eder Gira's History (50-1606) The (almost) full review of Eder Gira's History can be accesed from here: Ancient Eder Gira The Road to Unification (1585-1711) During the years of 1585-1600 the lands of Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a series of long-term treaties that ended in the unification of the 2 territories into the nation of Egalion. Eder Gira was integrated into Egalion peacefully in 1606. Ghadrash also was incorporated peacefully in Egalion in 1610. The government of Caille would refuse to join Egalion peacefully. In the face of Caille opposition, Egalion would incite three rebellions (1625-1678) within Caille to destabalize the Caillean government. Following the civil wars, Caille would rightly blame Egalion for the insurrections and war would be fought. By 1700, Caille would be conqured by Egalion and its government replaced with pro-Egalion supporters. With the help of the government created in the Caille conflict, the last of the 5 territories was integrated into Egalion and the name was changed for Egelion, to make the idea of a new nation created from scratch with no previous conflicts. In 1711, the nation of Egelion had been born. Monarchy to Democracy The monarchy and noble class ruled Egelion from its conception till the Second Egelion Civil War (2023-2057), called the Liberation War. The Liberation war was fought between the factions of the Republicans and the Monarchists. The Republicans tried to turn Egelion into democracy and the Monarchists tried to keep the king George XI as the head of state. Neither side won as the king died without a heir. Following the Liberation War, the treaty of Libertaria was signed and a new government, the Commonwealth of Egelion, was instigated. The government of the Commonwealth would rule for three years before holding elctions for Egelion's first democratic government. Democracy The government of the Commonwealth ended in 2111 as the first real democratic government of Egelion was elected. The nation of Egelion would remain openly democratic until the present day. Although, the nature of this democracy would change over time. The democratic government established in 211 would undergo three name changes within the next 69 years. The name changes had little to do with political change and more to do with whim and bureaucracy. From 2111 to 2154, the nation would be called the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion. From 2154 to 2180, the nation's name would revert back to the Commonwealth of Egelion. Then in 2189, Egelion would be renamed the Republic of Egelion. The Republics of Egelion Following the renaming of 2189 that established the Republic of Egelion, the nation would undergo several eras. The First Republic of Egelion would last 114 years from 2189 to 2303. The Second Republic of Egelion would last 67 years from 2303 to 2370. Egelion, at this time, would be ruled by a socialist government. The Third Republic of Egelion would last 24 years from 2370 to 2394. During this period, the nation would be controlled by the major southern ethnicity of Amateria, Ghadrash, and Dul Kinea. The nation's name would also be changed to reflect this cultural shift, becoming the Republica de Egelion. The Fourth Republic of Egelion lasted 28 years from 2384 to 2422. This era would also be heralded by a name change, the nation coming to be known as the People's Republic of Egelion. The Fourth Republic would be, like the Second Republic, characterized by socialists in power. Notable here is that at this point Egelion would birth the (in)famous Karissian Central Communist Party (KCCP). The Fifth Republic of Egelion lasted 268 years from 2422 to 2700. It was the most stable period in Egelion's history and was eventually overthrown by the brief Egelion Regency. Egelion Regency Egelion Regency was the brief regime lasting 13 years from 2700 to 2713. Short lived, it was soon replaced by the Családi Nemzet Egelion in 2713. Return to a Republic The Sixth Republic of Egelion lasted 51 years from 2713 to 2764. Named the Családi Nemzet Egelion, it was created after the Hungarian minority of the nation took conrol of Egelion via various pro-business parties. The Seventh Republic of Egelion was formed in 2764. The Seventh Republic, the Republic of Egelion has been dominated by extended periods of party dynasties. Firstly, the United National Egelion Front ruled for 10 out of 12 years between 2768-2786. The Polaris Party ruled continuously from 2790-2811. By 2812, The Egelion People's Party (formerly Social Liberal Alliance) came to power. The rest of the Seventh Republic's lifeime was dominated by the the EPP. The party ruled continuously for the rest of the republic, with two brief breaks. The Social Democratic and Labor Party was able to grasp one term as president in 2850. Likewise, the SDLP and Egelion Democrats were able to form a coalition for one term without the EPP (later Christian Social People's Party). The relatively stable Seventh Republic was brought to a traumatic end after an invasion by the UKSR, however. Communist Rebellion and the UKSR A resurgent KCCP would, by 2851, take control of Nou Endralon, Dolgaria and Trigunia, forming the United Keris Socialist Republic. Egelion was able to withstand pressure by the UKSR until October 2856 when the Caille-based communist militant group Caille Byltingarkenndur Vörður (Caille Revolutionary Guard) attacked Nordland and Northmoor. While the Northmoor attack was minor and quickly stopped, the attack in Nordland led to the bombing of SDLP headquaters, the death of Prime Minister Franklin Smith and the seizing of Callean governmental institutions. The CRG declared an independant Caillean socialist state, the Lýðveldið Sosialism Caille (Socialist Republic of Caille). The UKSR immediately declared recognition and support of the new Caillean government, putting it at odds with the Republic of Egelion. Most of the fighting in the war was contained in the cities of Nordland and Northmoor. While the attack in Nordland led to the successful seizure of the city by rebels, similar attacks in Northmoor were less successful. Violence in Northmoor was brief, and was quelled within a few days. The seizure of Nordland was complete when Commander Josea San Juarez declared a full withdraw of the Egelian Army from the city. While Commander San Juarez claimed that the retreat was tactical and not a sign of forfeiting the city, it was the first sign that the rebellion would not be quickly quelled. After the seizure of Nordland, the CBV launched a second attack on Northmoor, initiating the Second Battle of Northmoor. The battle began a string of battles that would see Northmoor repeatedly change hands between the communists and Egelion. While news reports had stated that the rebels had seized anywhere from a third to half of the city of 10 million, Interior Minister Sarah Smith had largely dismissed such reports. The Egelian defense began to weaken, however, and after a two week long battle, rebels took full control of Northmoor as well. The loss of the battle by Egelian forces created what became known as the "Red Corridor" between Northmoor and Nordland, including the territory in between. The control of the Callean rebels rarely extended beyond this point, but the Egelian army was unable to take back any territory. Reports soon began to tell of aircraft being flown by the rebel groups. As the rebels were unable to capture any Egelian military planes, the Egelian government saw this as final proof of interference by the UKSR. The government soon began to shift its focus on militarizing its boarder to prevent supplies being sent to the rebels. The Egelian navy was also moved to the Caillean coast in order to establish a blockade. The blockades effectiveness was almost immediately clear. Attacks from the rebels stopped within a week and governmental forces soon stormed back into Northmoor only to find undermanned positions and a weak resistance. Colonel Alyssa Jacobs, commander of the forces retaking the city, proclaimed the lack of resistance was a sign of the rebel's poor planning and inability to keep the territory they captured. These claims were substantiated by the fact that the Egelion Air Force had great success against rebel aircraft and the rebels were pushed soon only in control of downtown Nordland. General Josef Farkas, Supreme Commander of the Egelian Forces, soon became the hero of the war. His planning quickly turned around the war and declared that the end of the rebellion was near. While publicly denying a protracted guerrilla war in the Caillean forests, General Farkas was privately in protracted meetings with the Egelian government figuring out how to quickly end the war before the UKSR fully mobilized. While the rebels had little domestic support, the UKSR saw them as a primary tool for a full scale communist revolution in Egelion. These fears were magnified by the fact that, after the re-capture of Nordland, the leaders of the rebellion fled to New Endralon. In 2859, the UKSR claimed that the Egelian Air Force attacked the boarder town of Iliescu in New Endralon. UKSR government officials claimed 70 dead, and threatened Egelion with war. Egelion's official position was that the attack came from within the UKSR boarder. In 2860, war between the two powers began with a massive invasion by the UKSR. Roughly 3.4 million soldiers flooded the borders of Amateria and Caille. General Farkas, who had been a national hero the previous year, soon became a national pariah as Egelion forces were quickly overrun. Egelion-UKSR War Return to Peace The Eigth Egelion Republic was formed in 2873. Following the Egelion-UKSR War, Egelion restructured itself and was renamed the Federal Republic of Egelion. In Febrary 2884, the CSPP formally dissolved, leaving Egelion without the once dominant party. The Freedom and Social Democratic and Labor Parties were left on their own to fight for power. The two parties maintained very different views for the future of Egelion. The Freedom Party maintained that strict militarism was Egelion's best hope for future prosperity. The SDLP/CVB, however, stuck to the principles of strict non-intervensionism in international politics and instead favored a focus on internal issues. In 2890, the SDLP/CVB took power. President Alida Bajnai would die shortly after taking office, leaving the door open for Anabel Franco-Sanchez. The daughter of former president Maria Sanchez, she would lead to the thriving of the SDLP/CVB and the marginalization of the Freedom Party. Just as it appeared that the SDLP/CVB would completely rule Egelion, recieving 97% of the vote in 2906, a number of old parties reappeared and began to change the electoral landscape. The Christian Social People's Party and Partido Alessandrista Reformado were revived and cut deeply into SDLP/CVB support. No clear coalition was able to be formed, and there were three elections held in three years. Eventually, a coalition between the SDLP/CVB, CSPP and monarchist Debnam royalist party because entrenched. This caused much strife as the Freedom Party, newly christaned as the United Egelion Party/Liberal Party, won presidential elections. The opposing visions between the presidency's militaristic stance and the coalition's pacifist stance. The battle focused mainly on the president's desire to rebuild the Egelian navy after post-war demilitarization. After the election of President Boipelo Banda in 2923, however, this issue was laid to rest. The new 3th Republic, Republica de Egelion In february, 2951, the Partido Alessandrista Reformado took over the 78,67% of the legislative power, and in April, 2952 approved a bill containing a lot of reforms previously seen in the third republic, also the flag, motto, and several names and charges in the republic were changed according to that. Reinstalling in most ways, the 3rd Republic. Geography Provinces Demographics Ethnicities of Egelion Egelian, the majority of the population, with about 60% calling themselves Egelian. Egelians lives mostly in the coastal and urban areas, where much connection with foreigners have affected their culture. Egelians are largely members from the other ethnicities that have abandoned old identities for a unified Egelion one. English is the primary language os Egelions, but many have kept family names reflecting ties to their former communities. Caillean is the largest minority ethnicity with a population around 15% of the population. Almost all Cailleans live in Caille, especially in the northern areas, but small groups of Cailleans live all over Egelion. Caillan, a language most closely related to Kazulian, is the primary language in the province with 60% of the province stating it is their primary language. They are the most religious of the Egelian peoples but there is also a large secular minority in southern Caille. see Caillean (Ethnic Group) Southerners, divided between Amaterians and Dul Kineans, make up the next major minority group. Southerners make up about 13% of the population and tend to speak Spanish as a first language. Previously the dominant ethnic group in Egelion, assimilation and mixing with other groups led to the creation of an "Egelion" identity. The remaining population that resisted such assimilation are the Southerners of today. Southerners are mostly limited to moutainous and rural areas of Dul Kinea and Amateria and share a history with New Endralonians, greatly influencing the development of the nations language and culture. see Southerner (Egelian Ethnic Group) Easterners, divided between Girans and Ghadrashans, were once the dominant culture of Eder Gira and Ghadrash. Much like Southerners, Easterners today are limited mostly to the rural and moutainous areas of the two provinces. They make up roughly 8% of the population of Egelion. Their language, Eastern, is completely unrelated to any known language in Terra. Many scholars believe that Easterners were the native people of Egelion. Their culture shares many similarities to Dolgavian and Trigunian cultures, but the languages of the various groups are in no way related. Due to the frequent interaction between Girans and Ghadrashans, Easterners tend to have more similarities between them than various Southerners groups. see Easterner (Egelion Ethnic Group) Apart from these there are also a large number of immigrants from different parts of Terra, these minorities form up about 5% of Egelion's population. Religions of Egelion 55% of the population identifies themselves as members of the Church of Egelion, although only 15-20% say that are active members. 25% of the population idetifies as non-religious. 12% of the population are members of Free Churches, with nearly all residing in Caille. 8% of the population is of a different denominations. Economy For much of Egelion's history, the nation has been under the auspices of a welfare state. In recent times this has changed as the coalition government of the Partido eJusticialista and Federal-National Party haved introduced reforms to liberalize the economy to private investors. Culture what media do we make, famous Egelion places and/or faces, etc. Famous Landmarks Grand Bastille The Grand Bastille is a massive defensive wall and ditch project that extends over the entirety of Egelion's land border. The wall is primarily comprised of a five sectional fortification (see Grand Bastille for more information). Along the Bastille are several military posts. Travel to and through the Bastille is allowed through several bridge stations and five main rail hubs that connect to the Web. The Moratorium The Moratorium is the largest prison in Egelion. It is run by Egelion's federal government. Since the allowance of prisoners to choose to participate in medical studies the Moratorium has become one of Egelion's primary medical research facilities. Sunlilies The lands of the Republic of Egelion has been hisorically rich in oil and coal. However, over the centuries, several of the larger ocean oil rigs have run dry. Rather than let these structures rust to ruin, the government of Egelion with the cooperation of private energy companies have transformed the abandonned rigs into solar power stations. Most of these stations also include an oceanographic research station. The Web A massive rail system, the Web is Egelion's primary means of mass transportation. The Web criss-crosses much of the nation, connecting to urban and rural areas of all kinds. National Holidays Military See also Constitution of Egelion Current cabinet Category:Nations Category:Egelion Category:Keris